1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock device, and more particularly to one that comprises a lock head, a lock case provided with a cap and an anti-dust cover which are rotatable with each other, and a lock shaft unit pivoted to the lock case so as to rotate in 360 degrees with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lock device comprises a lock shaft unit and a lock head. The lock shaft unit comprises an engaging rod with an engaging block at one end and a connecting rod at the other end. The lock head comprises a lock core, an engaging hole and a connecting hole thereon for connection of the engaging rod and the connecting rod respectively.
However, when the engaging block is inserted into the engaging hole, the engaging block will be supported only by the engaging hole, which is not strong enough to hold the engaging rod, thus the rod is shaking and in a unstable condition with the lock head. Furthermore, the lock shaft unit and the lock head can not rotate 360 degrees with each other, which causes the operation difficult.